Promise and Struggle
by Nald Ryu
Summary: Naruto memiliki teman masa kecil karena suatu alasan Naruto harus pindah ke luar kota. Sebelum dia pergi Naruto membuat sebuah janji, janji yang akan mereka berdua ingat. Kini Naruto kembali untuk menemuinya akankah janji itu tetap mereka ingat atau semuanya harus kembali lagi dari awal karena suatu kejadian yang terjadi... Bacalah untuk lebih lanjut :)


Chapter 1 : _**Promise and Struggle**_

**Naruto** **belongs to masashi kishimoto**

Promise and Struggle

By ryuuki

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : NaruHina SasuSaku

Summary :

Naruto kini telah kembali lagi dari suna,dia ingin menemui Hinata yang dulunya adalah teman masa kecilnya.

Mereka berjanji jika Naruto telah kembali mereka akan menikah. Akan tetapi disisi lain Hinata telah mempunyai pacar.

Apakah Naruto akan memperjuangkan janjinya atau dia rela Hinata akan berada di pelukan orang lain ?

Awalnya kupikir semua yang sudah berpisah dapat kembali dengan mudahnya. Aku pikir semua akan sama seperti saat aku meninggalkannya,ternyata tidak. Aku terlalu naif, dan kini setelah aku kembali dia telah berubah.

Tidak.. bukan hanya dia yang telah berubah semuanya telah berubah. Sejak saat itu kini aku berusaha memperjuangkan kembali semua yang berubah. Aku tahu bahwa banyak hal yang harus aku hadapi sekarang, sungguh janji yang selama ini kupegang ternyata sia sia.

Akankah semuanya sesuai apa yang kami berdua janjikan ataukah aku harus memperjuangkan cintaku untuknya dari nol lagi...

**FLASHBACK**

10 Tahun yang lalu...

" _Gomenne_ harus pindah mengikuti tou-chan ke suna."

**P.O.V** Hinata

Akhirnya saat saat seperti ini terjadi juga yaa. Aku telah menduga hal ini akan terjadi mengingat tentang kesibukan pekerjaan Minato jii-san dan Kushina baa-san. Kenapa Naru-chan harus ikut pindah ke suna?

Sekarang aku akan sendirian dan kesepian disini. Orang yang selalu membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa kini akan pindah bersama orang tuanya.

' Na-Naru-chan...'

Ta-tapi aku tidak boleh egois, aku yakin Naru-chan juga sangat berat untuk meninggalkanku. Aku harus terlihat kuat dan tidak boleh menangis didepannya.

Sekarang aku harus menyemangatinya agar Naru-chan tersenyum kembali seperti biasanya. Aku tidak mau melihat Naru-chan murung seperti ini saat kami akan berpisah.

**P.O.V** End

" _Mou_ Naru-chan, ja-jangan murung seperti itu." Kata Hinata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

" Ta-tapi nanti Hina-chan sendirian disini setelah aku pindah. Dan juga..."

" Dan juga... ?"

" Da-dan juga bagaimana dengan Hina-chan nanti kamu bakal kesepian sekali kan, temanmu disini hanya aku dan kamu juga tidak pandai mencari teman." Sepertinya penyakit gagap Hinata kini tertular ke Naruto.

" _Mou_ Naru-chan disaat saat seperti ini masih juga menggodaku. Tidak kok Lagipula disini kan masih ada Saku-chan dan Sasu-kun. Na-Naru-chan disana nanti yang semangat ya belajarnya dan.."

"..Ja-Jangan lupakan aku" Sambung Hinata dengan nada yang sengaja dipelankan.

" Hmm..Kamu tadi bicara apa Hina-chan aku tidak kedengeran. Ulangi lagi dong yang lebih keras." Naruto memang mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Hinata tentunya bagian yang sengaja dipelankan, dengan sedikit godaan Naruto kini telah melihat wajah orang didepannya kini telah berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

Sampai saat ini hanya dialah yang selalu berhasil membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

" E-Ehh ti-tidak jadi kok." Hinata tidak mengulangi perkataannya yang sebelumnnya karna ia tahu sekarang wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah dan tinggal sedikit lagi dan dia akan jatuh pingsan.

"Huh... sifat pemalu mu itu masih sama saja dari dulu. Dan itu yang membuatku suka padamu."

Cup

Sebuah kecupan ringan Naruto daratkan pada pipi gembul Hinata. Itu sudah berhasil membuat sang empunya pipi terdiam terpaku.

Sambil tersenyum lebar Naruto hanya melihat Hinata terpaku diam karna ulahnya.

' Hehehe kena kau Hina-chan'

Dari dalam mobil ibu Naruto Kushina memanggil putra kesayangannya agar cepat masuk ke dalam mobil.

" Naru-chan, ayo cepatlah nanti kita akan ketinggalan pesawat."

" Iya kaa-chan tunggu sebentar,aku mau bicara sebentar dengan Hina-chan dulu." Teriak Naruto dengan kencang .Walaupun telah berumur 7 tahun dia tetap lucu dan menggemaskan .

" Ya sudah Hina-chan aku pergi dulu. Aku janji akan kembali kesini lagi kok dan umm Hina-chan apa kamu mau berjanji sesuatu untukku"

" Berjanji apa Naru-chan ?"

" Berjanji kalo nanti aku udah kesini lagi kamu mau nggak jadi..."

" Jadi apa Naru-chan ? "

" ...jadi pengantinku. Gimana kamu mau nggak ?"

" I-Iya aku mau kok aku berjanji kalo suatu saat nanti kalo Naru-chan sudah kesini lagi aku mau jadi pe-pengantin Na-Naru-chan. Kalau begitu aku tunggu Naru-chan kembali kesini lagi."

" Hu'um janji yaa."

" I-Iya. Sebaiknya Naru-chan cepat masuk ke dalam mobil nanti Kushina baa-san marah lho."

" Iya juga yaa nanti ada yang berubah menjadi nenek lampir.. hihh menakutkan."

" Naru-chan.. kaa-chan denger lhoo.." suara Kushina yang pelan namun tajam dan dingin seperti pisau yang mendengar percakapan anaknya dan temannya dari dalam mobil.

Walaupun mobilnya dalam keadaan tertutup Kushina mampu paham apa yang anaknya bicarakan diluar didalam bersama suaminya Minato mereka berdua hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak mereka yang sangat menggemaskan.

" Dahh Hina-chan." Lambai Naruto dalam mobil yang mulai berjalan perlahan

" Dahh Naru-chan."

Hinata hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan melihat teman terdekatnya perlahan menjauh pergi. Setelah sempat berbicara sebentar dan bahkan ia sempat dibuat tersipu malu oleh kelakuan jahil Naruto, kini mereka telah berpisah.

Hinata harus kuat dan hanya bisa menunggu Naruto kembali lagi kesini, sambil tetap memegang janji yang telah mereka berdua katakan.

**FLASHBACK END**

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu Hinata telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, pintar, dan tentunya lemah lembut maka dari itu dia sangat terkenal dikalangan siswa maupun siswi di Konohagakuen High School.

Konohagakuen High School adalah sekolah paling bergengsi dan terkenal dikonoha. Yang bisa masuk kesekolah itu hanya yang berasal dari keluarga mapan atau pun siswa dan siswi yang benar benar pintar.

Berasal dari Keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal mempunyai nama besar seharusnya mudah bagi Hinata untuk berteman di sekolahnya walaupun dia juga terkenal dengan sifat pemalunya. Justru itu yang membuat banyak siswa disekolahnya terpikat dan ingin menjadikan Hinata pacarnya.

Tetapi mereka tahu dari keluarga mana Hinata berasal, maka dari itu hanya beberapa orang saja yang berani menyatakan perasaan hati mereka kepada Hinata.

Menjadi cukup terkenal tidak membuat Hinata banyak mempunyai teman. Hanya Ino dan Sakuralah yang selalu dekat dengannya. Mereka juga selalu ikut saat Hinata ditembak oleh beberapa siswa disekolahnya.

Katanya dia akan sangat malu dan takut menghadapi sendirian disaat seperti itu.

Sama halnya dengan Hinata, 10 tahun cukup untuk membuat teman masa kecilnya berubah. Kini Naruto telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan, pintar dan juga keren. Berbeda sifatnya pada saat dia masih kecil dulu.

Banyak juga fans penggemarnya rela menunggu dikelasnya agar mereka dapat melihat pangeran mereka masuk ke kelas.

Kepintarannya bukan hanya omong kosong belaka, terbukti dia telah menjuarai berbagai olimpiade bergengsi dan selalu keluar mejadi juara 1.

Mungkin janji yang telah ia buat dengan Hinata dulu saat mereka masih kecil juga berperan penting dalam memotivasi dirinya sejauh ini. Saat ditanya oleh kedua orang tuanya mengapa ia telah berubah seperti ini, dia selalu menjawab bahwa ini semua ia lakukan demi Hinata.

Yaa demi Hinata. Dia tidak mau jika suatu saat nanti saat mereka bertemu kembali Naruto menjadi orang payah didepan Hinata. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang selalu Hinata banggakan dan juga Hinata sayangi.

Dikarenakan pekerjaan Minato di suna telah selesai kini mereka akan pindah lagi ke konoha. Mendengar itu Naruto pun sangat senang.

" Benar tou-chan, kita akan pindah lagi ke konoha ?"

" Iya benar Naruto. Urusan pekerjaan tou-chan disini sudah selesai maka dari itu kita akan pindah lagi kenoha."

" Yess aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hina-chan." Teriak Naruto kelepasan saat dia tahu hari itu telah tiba dan kini saatnya mereka akan kembali lagi dan menepati janji mereka.

Mendengar percakapan antara suaminya dan anaknya, Kushina pun mencoba menggoda anaknya yang terlihat senang dia akan bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya.

" Ciee yang sebentar lagi bakal bertemu sama pacarnyaa..Hina-chan ciee"

" Ahh kaa-chan bicara apasih kan aku baru mau ketemu sama Hina-chan belum juga bertemu udah dibilang pacarnyaa."

" Ya sudah ayo bersiap siap kita harus kemasi barang barang kita dan mungkin besok kita bisa pindah ke konoha."

" Ok siap tou-chan aku akan kembali ke kamar dan mengemasi barang barangku." Sahut Naruto dengan cepat berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Hari esok pun tiba dengan cepat dan saat ini Naruto dan orang tua nya kini telah berada di sebuah pesawat dengan tujuan ke konoha. Malihat hamparan awan yang indah berwarna kebiruan dia teringat dengan janji yang dia katakan bersama seseorang 10 tahun yang lalu.

" _Yokatta_ akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke konoha. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hina-chan."

' Hina-chan tunggu aku. Aku akan berada disisimu lagi'

Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia memberi kejutan dengan dia tiba tiba telah kembali pulang Naruto tidak sabar melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Menjadi orang yang terkenal di kalangan siswa dan siswi disekolahnya tidak membuat Hinata merasa bahagia dia sering dilihati oleh siswa yang setiap pagi selalu berada dia sekitar lorong kelas menunggu Hinata lewat.

Hinata setiap pagi memang selalu berangkat awal karna ia kurang nyaman jika menjadi bahan tontonan banyak siswa setiap paginya. Maka dari itu juga dia selalu berangkat dengan kedua sahabatnya yaitu Sakura dan Ino.

Melihat sahabat mereka tidak nyaman menjadi bahan tontonan sering kali Hinata bersembunyi dibalik Sakura dan Ino. Melihat hal itu Sakura dan Ino sering kali mengeluh.

" Sudahlah Hinata jangan terus terusan bersembunyi dibelakang ku dan Ino terus. Kau seharusnya senang menjadi terkenal dan menjadi tontonan."

" Iya Hinata-chan kau harus bangga dengan apa yang jadi kelebihanmu. Aku pun bangga menjadi bahan tontonan Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino dengan bangga yang sebentar lagi dia akan menerima amukan dari Sakura.

" Hoi dasar Ino pig apa katamu tadi. Sasuke kun hanya milikku. Camkan ituu"

" Kan memang benar adanya Sasuke-kun selama ini hanya melihatku saja.. dasar jidat lebar."

" Sudah sudah Sakura-chan Ino-chan ayo kita cepat ke kelas." Hinata berusaha melerai pertengkaran pagi kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Aku akan melepaskanmu hari ini Ino pig."

" Huhh aku tidak takut itu jidat lebar."

Melihat Hinata lewat didepan mereka, mereka terlihat senang dibuatnya.

" Lihat itu Hinata-san dia sangat cantik dan harum sekali. Gyahh aku tidak sabar menjadikannya pacarku." Kata seorang siswa dipinggir lorong kepada temannya. Mereka dari tadi memang menunggu kedetangan Hinata.

" Bodoh dia dari Keluarga Hyuuga kau tidak pantas berada jadi pacarnya."

Mendengar hal itu Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya ke kelas dengan diikuti dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Memang salah satu alasan mengapa dia tidak mempunyai banyak teman adalah karna dia berasal dari keluarga yang terkenal maka dari itu banyak yang berpendapat bahwa orang orang yang berasal dari keluarga yang setara dengan Hyuuga lah yang boleh berdekatan dengan Hinata.

Dan juga sering kali dia diantar oleh nii-san nya, Neji menggunakan mobil sampai masuk ke gerbang sekolah karna nii-san ingin melindungi _imoutonya_ dari tatapan siswa yang terlihat mencuri curi pandang kepada _imouto_ kesayangannya itu.

Setelah sampai masuk ke kelas, mereka langsung duduk dibangku mereka masing masing.

" Oiya Hinata dimana _dia_ sekarang sudah mau bel masuk lho. Apa kamu tidak mencoba meng-sms nya."

" Benar juga kata Sakura biasanya dia sudah duduk disini membaca buku dan lalu memelukmu seperti biasanya. Hahh aku tidak suka cowok seperti itu."

" Hmm aku tidak tahu juga sepertinya dia masih dikantin soalnya tadi dia memberitahuku bahwa dia lupa sarapannya. Maka dari itu aku bawa bekal double hari ini."

" Kamu memang pacar idaman yaa Hinata."

Tidak lama setelah itu seorang pemuda berambut merah masuk kekelas dengan masih membawa jus ditangannya sesekali dia meminumnya. Setelah tahu orang dia cari hari ini melihatnya _dia_ langsung duduk di sebelahnya dan tidak memperdulikan orang didekatnya lagi.

" Hinata apa kamu bawa bekal buatku hari ini aku lupa membawanya. Tadi pagi aku harus mencari buku prku yang terselip. Duhh sialnya."

" Iya aku bawa kok ini. " kata Hinata dengan mengeluarkan sekotak _bento_ dari dalam lacinya. Baunya pun sangat harum dan enak membuat orang yang ada disampingnya tersenyum bangga.

" Memang pacarku yang satu ini memang cantik pintar dan pengertian sekali yaa."

Melihat dua sejoli sedang asik berbicara didepan mereka, Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa menonton adegan romantis mereka berdua bagaikan sebuah film.

" Hahh mulai dehh adegan yang membuatku muak. Ayo pig kita duduk ke bangku kita."

" Benar juga jidat lebar sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu pasangan ini."

Melihat ada yang protes melihat mereka berdua sang cowok berambut merah itupun segera membalasnya.

" Silahkan pergi ke meja kalian masing masing disini kalian hanya mengganggu kami saja."

Tett

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi semua orang duduk di bangku mereka masing masing.

Disebuah koridor menuju ke sebuah ruang kepala sekolah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabriknya sedang bergumam sendirian.

" Nanti aku dikelas mana yaa semoga satu kelas dengan Hina-chan. Aku ingin segera bertemu dan memeluknya erat erat hehe."

Setelah masuk dan berbicara sebentar di ruang kepala sekolah untuk diberi pengarahan dan tata tertib sekolah Naruto keluar dari ruangan guru dengan seorang guru yang sedang memegang buku yang berada disampingnya.

" Huhh baa-chan memang sungguh menyebalkan dan cerewet sekali."

" Naruto walaupun kau adalah cucu pemilik sekolah ini tetapi kau harus bersikap sopan didepan kepala sekolah." Balas guru yang sedang membawa buku tadi yang bernama Kakashi ini.

" Lalu kita akan kemana Kakashi-_sensei_. Mana kelas ku."

" Ikuti aku dasar brisik, aku tidak percaya kau adalah cucu nona Tsunade kau benar benar beda." Kakashi lalu berjalan menuju sebuah koridor dengan diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Setelah melalui beberapa kelas mereka telah sampai di sebuah kelas bertuliskan 2-1 didepan pintunya.

" Hehh disini ya kelas ku 2-1."

" Ayo cepat masuk Naruto jangan diam saja di depan pintu. Masuklah."

Saat Naruto dan Kakashi-_sensei_ sedang berada diruang guru, kelas 2-1 sedang ribut mereka heran dimana Kakashi-_sensei_ wali kelas mereka yang seharusnya mengisi jam pelajaran pertama belum datang ke kelas mereka padahal jam pelajaran sudah berjalan 30 menit.

" Dimana sih Kakashi-_sensei_ udah lewat 30 menit kok belum juga datang." Kata Sakura pada seorang siswa yang duduk disebelahnya dengan wajah terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan tetap sibuk pada _headphone_nya.

" Ada siswa pindahan lho kamu tidak tahu jidat lebar dan katanya dia ada dikelas ini lho. Walaupun aku tidak tahu sihh namanyaa.."

" Dasar Ino pig aku sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke-kun tau.. main nyrobot aja. Tunggu dulu apa benar yang kamu katakan tadi ? " Walaupun Sakura terlihat ragu sebenarnya hampir semua berita maupun gosip dari Ino pasti benar karna dia terkenal sebagai ratu gosip Konohagakuen High School.

" Benar lah tadi pagi aku mendengarnya dari percakapan Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Hibiki-_sensei_ di gerbang sekolah."

' Itu namanya nguping tauu.'

Walaupun Sasuke sibuk mendegarkan lagu dia tahu topik pembicaraan yang Sakura dan Ino bahas. Mulai tertarik dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan Sasuke mematikan lagu dan melepas _headphone_ nya dari kepalanya.

" Mungkin yang jadi siswa pindahan itu si brisik yang menyebalkan itu. Mungkin dia sudah kembali kesini."

" Tapi Sasuke-kun dari mana kamu tau berita itu? " Rasa antusias tentang info baru membuat Ino penasaran.

" Aku tahu dari pembicaraan Itachi nii dengan tou-san"

Dalam hati Sakura kaget ternyata Sasuke punya hobi yang sama seperti Ino yaitu nguping pembicaraan orang lain.

" Tunggu dulu maksudmu si brisik menyebalkan itu mungkinkah Naruto? Dia sudah kembali kesini lagi? Bukankah itu berita yang bagus buat Hinata kenapa kamu dari tadi diam saja Sasuke-kun. Aku harus beri tahu Hinata tentang ini."

Akan beranjak dari tempak duduknya tiba tiba Sakura dihentikan oleh tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke.

" Tunggu dulu Sakura. Jangan langsung beri tahu Hinata tentang hal ini mungkin Naruto ingin membuat kejutan buat dia."

Ino yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara Sasuke dan Sakura mulai heran ada hal ganjil yang mengganjal di otaknya.

" Tu-Tunggu dulu bukankah dulu katanya Hinata-chan itu teman dekat orang yang bernama Naruto itu yaa dan sekarang Hinata sudah... ehh apa aku salah."

" Yahh mungkin akan terjadi hal yang menarik tunggu saja."

" Apa kamu yakin nanti baik baik saja Sasuke-kun. Aku khawatir nanti terjadi apa apa dengan Naruto setelah mengetahui semua ini."

" Mengkhawatirkan si bodoh itu cuma sia-sia. Aku yakin dia akan baik baik saja."

Dibangku ujung dekat dengan jendela Hinata duduk bersebelahan dengan siswa yang berambut merah. Mereka terlihat sedang sibuk berbicara ber dua tanpa mengetahui akan terjadi hal yang gawat menimpa dirinya.

Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya Kakashi-_sensei_ sampai di kelas lalu masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas.

" Kelas akan dimulai semuanya duduk dan diamlah." Perintah Kakashi-_sensei_ membuat semua siswa dan siswi duduk dibangku mereka masing masing.

" _Ohayou sensei_."

" _Ohayou_. Sebelum pelajaran dimulai _sensei_ akan menyampaikan sebuah berita yang mengejutkan untuk kalian. Akan ada siswa pindahan di kelas ini."

" Wah siapa _sensei_ ? "

" _Sensei_ apa dia cowok atau cewek."

" Dimana _sensei_ siswa pindahan itu ? "

Beberapa siswa langsung menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan beruntun kepada Kakashi-_sensei_.

" Tenang dan diamlah dia akan masuk."

" Ayo cepat masuk Naruto jangan diam saja di depan pintu. Masuklah." Sambung Kakashi-_sensei_.

Orang yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas langsung masuk ke dalam dan kehadirannya mampu membuat seluruh siswi dikelas itu teriak histeris setelah melihat siswa pindahan tersebut.

" Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu didepan teman teman barumu dan kalian semua diamlah dan dengarkan perkenalannya."

" Yosh perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto aku siswa pindahan dari Sunagakuen. Aku pindah karna urusan pekerjaan orang tua ku. Akan tetapi aku sudah pernah tinggal dikonoha 7 tahun sewaktu aku kecil dulu jadi Konoha bukanlah hal asing bagiku. Itu saja dan _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

**P.O.V **Naruto

" Akhirnya sampai juga aku dikelasku, semoga saja aku satu kelas dengan Hina-chan."

" Ayo cepat masuk Naruto jangan diam saja di depan pintu. Masuklah."

Aku masuk kekelas ku dengan disambut dengan teriak histeris dari seluruh siswi dikelas.

' Hahah sama saja ya dikonoha maupun disuna.'

Setelah berdiri di depan kelas dan aku dipersilahkan memperkenalkan diriku sendiri itu adalah hal yang mudah bagiku.

Sebenarnya ketika aku sedang memperkenalkan diriku mataku malihat ke seluruh ruangan kelas dan mencari seseorang yang ingin sekali kutemui dari dulu.

' Itu dia ternyata berada dibangku ujung dekat dengan jendela, kamu sama seperti dulu Hina-chan. Tapi siapa yang duduk dibangku samping Hina-chan. Sialan.. akan kupukul dia nanti berani dekat dekat dengan Hina-chan ku.'

Rupanya dia tumbuh menjadi gadis sma yang sangat cantik dan jangan lupakan pipi gembulnya yang dulu pernah kucium sebelum aku pindah ke Suna. Rambut lavendernya pun masih memukau sama seperti dulu.

' Hina-chan masih ingat nggak yaa janji kita dulu'

**P.O.V **End

" Dan juga aku kesini untuk menemui seseorang yang spesial untukku..."

" Yaitu Hyuuga Hinata."

Serentak setelah aku mengucapkan nama itu seluruh kelas langsung gaduh dibuatnya. Mereka bertanya tanya keheranan ada hubungan apa antara Naruto siswa pindahan itu dengan teman sekelas mereka yaitu Hinata.

Memecah kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_ menyuruh mereka untuk tenang.

" Semua nya diamlah pelajaran akan segera dimulai dan untuk Naruto silahkan duduk dibangku disebelah sana." Kakashi menunjukkan bangku kosong yang kebetulan berada di sebelah meja Hinata.

Sambil menuju ke bangku Naruto dia sempat berbicara atau lebih tepatnya berbisik kepada Hinata karna pelajaran akan dimulai.

" Hina-chan nanti setelah bel istirahat aku mau berbicara sesuatu sama kamu yaa heheh." Sambil berbisik ke arah Hinata dan jangan lupa senyumnya yang dulu Hinata sukai.

" I-Iya Naruto-san." Balas Hinata dengan wajah gugup tapi tidak gugup karna kebiasaannya mungkin gugup karna suatu hal.

Akan tetapi ada hal yang aneh pikir Naruto. Setelah dia mengatakan hal itu dan juga pelajaran telah dimulai Hinata seperti berbicara dengan siswa berambut merah yang ada di sebelah bangkunya.

Hinata seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu yang entah apa itu Naruto tidak ketahui dan hanya bisa melihat dari sebrang meja.

'Siapakah siswa berambut merah yang duduk disamping bangku Hina-chan ?'

'Sepertinya Hinata terlihat cukup akrab dengan siswa tersebut.'

'Ada apa hubungan antara mereka ?'

Naruto tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

Chapter 1 : _**Promise and Struggle**_

END

A/N

Sebelumnya author meminta maaf karna _fanfic _yang sebelumnya mungkin gaje, alur nggak beraturan, banyak kesalahan disana sini. Tapi tenang aja kali ini author bakal berusaha memperbaiki lagi kesalahan yang sebelumnya.

Dan juga semoga banyak yang like, follow author biar dapet update chapter terbaru dari _fanfic_ ini. Kesempurnaan bukan milik author tapi milik tuhan semata.

Oiya jangan lupa untuk menyempatkan waktunya buat mereview. Pendapat kalian akan author tampung apapun pendapat kalian semoga dapat membantu _fanfic_ ini jadi lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

" **Promise and Struggle '**

10 Juli 2019


End file.
